


5 times Gyro wanted to kiss his intern, and 1 time he kissed Fenton

by RainbowNixie



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fenton is in love too but Gyro is oblivious, Fluff and Angst, Gandra is evil here I’m sorry I can’t give her a proper character it just made more sense like this, Gay Gyro Gearloose, Gyro is so in love it hurts, Implied ADHD Fenton, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not Actually Unrequited Love, These two deserve a happy ending, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowNixie/pseuds/RainbowNixie
Summary: Gyro pining and crushing on Fenton to the point he ends up falling in love with him.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	1. The Interview

Gyro was in a bad mood that morning. Not that he usually wasn’t, but now it was a different kind of bad mood. He had run out of coffee, one of those annoying nephews wouldn’t stop asking if he could come see his new inventions, and Mr.McDuck had told him to hire an intern. Something that clearly pissed Gyro. He didn’t need help. Or company. Or whatever the fuck an intern did besides taking up space and bothering Gyro. He was good on his own. In his quiet, chill, empty, and lonely laboratory.

He tried to refuse, of course. Hiring someone else to work for/with him (Gyro didn’t care, either way, it’d be annoying) would only increase the probability of his inventions turning evil, or even himself. But who could say ‘no’ to the richest duck in the world? Plus, he could really use someone to clean his mess. And, well, the funding Scrooge would stop providing him if Gyro didn’t accept.

So Gyro Gearloose, chicken well known for hating any kind of company, started interviewing possible interns. 

All the candidates were, as expected, annoying. Some of them were too ambitious, too childish, or even too boring to deserve working for Gyro. And others were just… idiots. And all the interviews were, indeed, the worst experiences Gyro had ever gone through. Although criticizing people without looking like a jerk (not that he cared, anyway) was, in some way, fun. 

Hours later, Gyro was ready to clean up the mess of resumes on his desk and keep working on his new project. However, while tidying up, he saw the list of possible interns, and frowned confusedly.  _ Perhaps this one thought it twice. Or he’s a coward. I don’t care.  _ He thought.

Gyro grabbed all the papers, ready to tell Mr.McDuck about the sad and unexpected news, and turned around. A loud voice suddenly came from behind, causing the resumes to fall. He groaned, swearing quietly, and bent down to grab the papers.

What Gyro didn’t expect was to find the source of that voice in front of him, nervously helping him, and muttering apologies in what Gyro thought was Spanish.

“Who are you?” Gyro asked, as they both got up from the floor.

“Oh! Yes- um-“ The stranger giggled anxiously. “I’m Fenton? Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera? Sorry I’m late but the train stopped working for some unknown reason and they had to stop and fix the problem and I was so afraid of showing up late that I decided to call a taxi but turns out that there weren’t any of them close to me and- Hehe- I even wanted to call an uber but my phone was completely dead and I ended up walking. Turns out the train stopped only for, like, five minutes? Funny right?” Gyro didn’t laugh.

“You talk too much.”

“Oh.” Fenson? Fenlone? The  _ possible intern’s _ smile faded a little, but he tried to cover it, faking a giggle. “People often tell me… that. Sorry.”

He looked at- what was his name again? Cartera? It didn’t matter. He was simple, boring, too ambitious and childish at the same time… Gyro sighed, not even bothering to look at him twice. “Go away. You’re late, I have work to do.”

The guy didn’t go away, though. “But sir! I- I need this! My dream is to become a scientist and help the world, and the first step is not letting this opportunity go!” None of the other candidates had done that. They just accepted the rejection and left. 

Gyro didn’t want to turn around because he already knew who was behind him: An optimistic, cheerful, ambitious, hopeful, and ‘famous scientist wannabe’ with a constant need of proving himself. He didn’t need one of those. Gyro had enough with his memories, and memories only. “Go away, whatever your name is. As I said before, I have stuff to do.” He said, in a rude monotone way, followed by a long and frustrated sigh. _ I need more coffee.  _

The whole laboratory stayed silent for a minute, and Gyro had the feeling that perhaps it had been all a simple hallucination of his repressed past. However, he heard a long sad sigh coming from behind, and a few steps walking towards the elevator.  _ Finally _ .

But it didn’t end up there. The whole atmosphere changed when -Brendon? Lendon? Why did Gyro care, anyway? He obviously didn’t- walked to the Blatherskite project with an excited and happy energy and aura surrounding him. “Is this?? A robot?? Oh- Well- It can’t possibly be! It looks more like an armor? Oh dios mio! Is this a laser? An-“

The guy kept asking questions and ranting about how awesome the Blatherskite armor was and- And Gyro wasn’t sure of why he didn’t stop him. Maybe it was because no one else had been that excited for one of his inventions for years, or perhaps he was too tired  _ -Mental note: get more coffee _ \- to do it. But it was nice to hear good stuff about him, for once. Even if they came from the most irritating duck ever.

“Wait-“ The former candidate sounded confused, and Gyro approached him. “Why is the laser not working? Oh! I guess it must be-“

“Do. Not. Touch that.” Gyro groaned, taking the arm away from the guy. He had just remembered why he didn’t want an intern in the first place, and how dumb an irresposnible was to let that stranger touch his stuff. “It’s delicate.”

“But-“

“But nothing. Just- why don’t you go away already? Didn’t I-“

“But I thought-“

“You thought wrong.” Gyro glared at him, mad once again. Feeling frustrated, without any coffee near him, and still hearing the irritating red nephew’s voice in his head. All at once. “If the laser works or doesn’t work isn’t your problem. You shouldn't have seen this in the first place. Go. Away.”

The guy looked like he wanted to say something, but kept it to himself. He walked slowly but fidgeting towards the elevator, stopping in the middle of the room, to be the one breaking the silence again. “It must be the code.”

“What did you say?” Gyro turned around, offended. “My code is perfect. I’m the master of coding. Coding was- like- my whole thing in University. That and robot wars.” He chuckled, seeing how scared and anxious the guy in front of him was. “So, tell me, guy that just decided to stay here and touch my inventions: What could  _ I _ , have possibly done wrong?”

The duck approached him, timidly, as if he hadn’t been practically shouting excitedly in that lab minutes ago. He started to type on the laptop next to them quietly and, for some reason, Gyro missed the voice that had been (or should had been) annoying him before. “Try now?” He said with puppy eyes, and Gyro sighed annoyedly. 

Gyro pressed the button, expecting nothing, but receiving a full functional and powerful laser coming from the upper arm of the armor. “Wow. That was-“

“Awesome!” The loud annoying voice came back, and Gyro regretted missing it for even a second. 

“I- I was gonna say unexpected and highly offensive that you found a way to fix it but- yes, awesome works too.” 

Gyro looked to his right, where the duck was standing next to him. He was smiling and flapping his hands and looking like the happiest duck in the world and it was, in all ways, annoying. Gyro couldn’t stand the way his messy hair jumped with him, or how his voice was still saying praises in a language he couldn’t understand. But  _ oh _ , if Gyro’s heart wasn’t beating as fast as Cabrera’s.

_ Cabrera it was, huh? Good to know. _

“Hey, you dummy.” Gyro said, hopefully in the rude way he was expecting to say it. Cabrera turned around, still excited and smiley, but a little more calmed. “You’re the most annoying, unnecessarily smiley, and frustratingly nerd I’ve ever met. Buuuut, you’re also not the worst and my boss-“

“Oh my- Scrooge McDuck.”

Gyro wanted to punch him. “Yes, that one. He wants me to hire an intern today and I was thinking…” He sighed, angry at himself because that was, clearly, a bad idea. “If you wanted the job.”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes!!” And the over excitement and flappy hands came back. “I promise I won’t let you down, Dr.Gearloose!”

And, in between all that happiness his new intern was experiencing, Gyro fought the urge of smacking him in the face and  _ oh _ … kissing him to see if he shutted up already. 

That was the moment Gyro knew he was, completely, definitely, and clearly… really fucked up.


	2. A simple, boring, good duck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in “Who is Gizmoduck?”

“Do you really think this is a good idea, Mr.McDuck?”

“Are you questioning my leadership, Gyro?”

Gyro laughed nervously. “Of course not, Mr.McDuck. I’m just saying that… perhaps Cabrera isn’t the best choice. Or should be even considered a choice, anyway.” 

Scrooge didn’t look at him, and Gyro preferred it that way sometimes. “Look at that poor young intern, lad.” Gyro did, and seeing Cabrera in that state did something to him. Pity, maybe? Mixed with frustration, probably. “He wants to help. Be a hero! Everyone wants to, or even tries to, sometimes. But he has sacrificed himself for the town. The people. He doesn’t want fame or money. He’s just-“

“A simple, boring, good person.”

“And that’s what we need right now, lad.” 

Fenton woke up, and after a short and emotional talk that Gyro couldn’t even look at without groaning, Scrooge entered the hospital room. Gyro looked at the scene behind the glass, preparing himself to swallow his pride and be nice to the duck who would be the new hero of the city. 

Gyro didn’t hate Fenton. He just couldn’t stand his brown eyes, his messy hair, his voice- His irritating, cheerful, and loud, loud voice… And, on top of it all, he couldn’t even see that hopeful smile. Fenton was so… happy. Gyro despised that word now.

Scrooge looked at him from inside the room and, as prepared, Gyro inhaled deeply and entered with the armor.

They gave Fenton the Gizmoduck armor. New saviour of the city, and new annoyance for the scientist. He was so excited to be a hero… Gyro even let him try the suit. Okay, part of him thinks he let him do it so it hurt. Just a little bit, nothing bad. Just to see Fenton’s smile fade away for a moment.

But it didn’t happen. Cabrera was too happy to even care about the pain, and Gyro couldn’t think of a bigger dummy in that city.

Later that day, when Fenton came back to the hospital because he clearly needed a rest, Gyro did too. He, technically, hadn’t gone away, though. Gyro stayed in the hospital room, watching Fenton sleep because- Well,  _ fuck _ , he didn’t know.

Making sure the suit was still in one piece was one of the reasons, of course. But he wasn’t even paying attention to it anymore. His eyes were focused on his still intern, and new hero. Fenton was sleeping peacefully, hugging the helmet of the armor, and snoring sweetly in his dreams.

Gyro couldn’t understand…  _ why _ . Why would he want to be a hero? He obviously understood why Mark Beaks wanted it. Fame, merchandise, admiration… But Cabrera didn’t even want to reveal his name and, unlike that capitalist moron, he was willing to sacrifice himself for… nothing. 

Gyro didn’t understand  _ why _ . And not understanding had always been a problem for him. A very annoying, irritating, infuriating, and exasperating, problem. Just like his intern.

“Dr.Gearloose?” A weak voice said, waking Gyro up from his thoughts.

“Hi, intern. How are you feeling?” Not that he cared.

“Why are you still here? Not that I’m complaining! But I just thought-“

“Because…” He sighed. “Someone has to make sure you rest and don’t fly away to save the world right now. And your mom is on patrol today.”

Fenton nodded, not saying a word. They stayed silent for some minutes, until Fenton spoke again.  _ He always has to open his stupid and dumb mouth, huh? _

“Thank you, Dr.Gearloose.” Fenton muttered, smiling slightly. 

“For what, intern?”

“For staying.”

Gyro frowned. “I already told you. Your mom-“

“Still.” He giggled. And Gyro didn’t know how he felt about that sound. “You’re nice, deep down. Not at all like people say you are.”

“People are dummies. They are all dummies.  _ You _ are a dummy.” It ended up sounding soft, and not at all like Gyro wanted. But he didn’t care.

Fenton, all of a sudden, started to laugh loudly but in a weak way. Perhaps it was for the pain killers and all the sedative, but he looked relaxed. Gyro was used to seeing his intern anxious, over excited, too happy and cheerful and loud. Loud.  _ Really _ loud. But never chill. It was… nice, even. Still annoying, but  _ nice _ . 

Gyro saw his face, full of joy and happiness. Laughing at a dumb sentence Gyro had said. And that brought him back to his old days. Those weren’t good days, at all, but at the time they looked like that. When his college boyfriend was calm and chill, and probably high all the time. And he kissed Gyro softly and grabbed his hand and told him that everything was gonna be okay.

Gyro wanted to feel like that again. Fenton made him feel like that. Of course, except that the one who was mad, angry, and frustrated most of the time was him, and not Fenton.

He wanted to kiss Fenton. He realized.

But his intern, the new superhero of Duckburg, didn’t deserve to end up like him. And Gyro pushed those feelings of kissing the joy out of him away. Just as he pushed the old memories and the people he cared about away.


	3. Stop pretending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after “Moonvasion”.

Gyro wasn’t scared of dying. Well, he was familiar with the anxiety and the fear of disappearing but, truly, he didn’t care that much about himself to let death scare him. When one of his inventions tried to kill him, when they punched him in the playground years ago, and when he created an army of clones to fight against aliens ( _ wow, that sounds weird _ ). He just… Didn’t care. 

And it wasn’t one of those cases where he didn’t have the will to live anymore, and basically jumped into danger. Gyro didn’t seek dying, he just… didn’t avoid it as much as he should. And it wasn’t one of those cases where someone convinced him to be more careful, eat healthier, and take care of himself because they’d be miserable if he died. No one cared about him. And it wasn’t one of those cases. And he didn’t care.

Although… It was. And he, kind of, maybe, did care.

The clones were a good idea at first: Lots of Gyros, with his exact same brilliant brain, and his zero worry for anyone. Even himself.

He was wrong, as usual. Gyro didn’t like to admit it, but he was used to being wrong. Most of the time, about his inventions. Now? Both the clones and the ‘people not caring about him’ part.

The clones shared his same brain, but also a thing most people thought Gyro didn’t have: Heart.

They were fighting against some aliens. For some reason they were invading earth and, to be honest, Gyro just wanted to protect himself. If the aliens won, he’d probably beg them to work for them. Yeah, he wasn’t scared of dying, but he wasn’t stupid either. Anyway, he, for some unknown reason, was fighting next to Gizmoduck. To make sure the suit was still in one piece, and because if things ended bad, being close to his safest invention would be the best choice. 

His clones surrounded him, protecting the original Gyro (because of course he knew he was the real one), and helping his intern.

Gyro was used to visiting Cabrera in the hospital to make sure the armor ( _ he _ ) was okay, and he often was the one to heal his intern when a hospital bed wasn’t necessary. However, he had never seen Fenton actually risking his life. It was, most people would say, charming. In a dirty, messy, sweaty, and life threatening way. Charming. Gyro was still trying to figure out the reason why Cabrera did that. And Gyro was, still, amused with every movement the intern made. Unlike Gyro, every move Cabrera did was to protect. Protect his mom, the citizens, the city itself, the suit… Gyro. And Gyro found that quite interesting. He couldn’t do that.

Except, he could. And he kind of did.

One of the aliens was ready to attack Cabrera from behind while others distracted him. Gyro (the original) was too busy to help, and too scared to even say something. He didn’t know how, or why, but he sure did know when his heart stopped working for a second: One of those blue idiots had shot, directly at one of Gizmoduck’s fissures. 

Gyro’s eyes went blank for a second, not processing the thought that Fenton could possibly be dead.  _ Not that he cared. Gyro didn’t care. Gyro couldn’t- Shouldn’t care. _ No one could survive from a shot like that, and even less if you had been previously damaged. Everything stopped, until someone punched him, and Gyro reacted again.

When everything was clear and calm, his eyes looked for Fenton immediately. He couldn’t care. Gyro repeated himself. But  _ oh blathering blatherskite _ , if he didn’t feel all the pressure of the world fading away the time he saw his intern alive.

“Dr.Gearloose!” Cabrera approached him, sounding relieved. “I thought- I thought-“

“You thought, what? Intern?” He asked, hoping the irritable tone would make the calm he felt now vanish. 

“I thought you died.”

“Die?” Gyro chuckled. “Those blue morons will need more than dumb guns to kill me, Cabrera.” 

“But I saw-“

And suddenly, it all made sense. “It was probably one of my clones.” He said, not to Cabrera, but to himself. 

“He saved me, then. You sa-“

“I didn’t save you.” Gyro glared at the intern, once again keeping his true feelings to himself. Before Cabrera could reply, they heard someone’s voice asking for help, and just as they prepared themselves for another fight, Gyro sighed. This time, trying to convince himself more than his intern. “I- I didn’t save you.”

It all ended well. They had saved Duckburg. The city was safe (as safe as a place where the McDuck clan lived could be) again. And Gyro was helping Cabrera clean his wounds once again, ignoring the uncomfortable and untalked truth.

Gyro had saved Fenton. 

Well, of course it hadn’t been Gyro  _ Gyro _ . But technically, it had been him, too. And while Gyro silently put some bandages on Cabrera’s arm, he couldn’t stop thinking about that second when everything went blank and he almost lost his intern.

Gyro laughed internally at that thought.  _ Lost _ ?  _ His _ ? He couldn’t lose someone that, in the first place, wasn’t his. And Gyro told himself to not care, because eventually it would go away. But he had been telling himself that since the first day and, why lie, he still wanted to kiss Cabrera. And, perhaps, he did save him. 

“You saved me.” Cabrera muttered, still amused.

“No.” Gyro stated. “One of my clones saved you.”

“No, Gy- Dr.Gearloose. You saved me.” And it was the first time Cabrera actually contradicted Gyro. “You have to stop.” He muttered again, softly. Gyro wanted to shut him up.

“Stop what?” He walked away towards his computer, having finished cleaning up Cabrera’s wounds, and hoping he would soon shut up. 

“Stop pretending you don’t care about me.”

Oh. Gyro did, absolutely, not expect that.

Cabrera was the type of “caring too much for everyone” person. But, still, Gyro didn’t expect he cared about Gyro caring. If that made any sense. 

And Gyro cared, of course he did. He hated to admit it, but he cared about his intern as much as he wanted to punch him in the face sometimes. But he wasn’t allowed to care. The last person he fully cared about turned out to be evil, and he swore he would never care as much as he cared about that robot again. Since that moment, Gyro thought he wouldn’t be able to care about anyone again. And he, as usual, was wrong. 

Because then Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera appeared in his life. An annoying, loud, and exasperating intern that made his heart beat as crazy and made him want to scream, both because of angriness and frustration, appeared in his lab. And Gyro, as much as he sometimes would definitely be willing to murder him, would also not let anything bad happen to that childish intern of his.

So, yes, Gyro did care. But he didn’t pretend, though, he just hid it. 

“I do not care, intern. That’s like, my whole deal.” He finally replied, after some minutes of total silence.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Okay. Argue with the wall, dummy. I’m not in the mood.” Gyro kept tidying up his paperwork, even if Cabrera was the one who usually did it. His intern was too busy arguing with him, apparently.

“I don’t care.” Cabrera said, firmly, for the first time ever.

“What did you just say?” He turned around, now, finally getting truly mad.

“I said-“ Fenton sighed. “That I don’t understand you.”

“You don’t understand most stuff, but yes, go on.”

“See?! That’s what I’m talking about!” He got up from the chair, ignoring the pain in his right leg. “You insult me, and call me dummy, and offer me as a distraction for the invasors. But then, inside all that -and excuse my inappropriate language, Dr.Gearloose- bullshit, you save me.”

“It wasn’t-“

“ _ Oh _ .” Fenton laughed, in an angry and frustrated way Gyro had never seen before. “It was you. It was  _ you _ , Gyro. And  _ you _ saved me. Not a clone, not an evil invention…  _ You _ . So stop treating me like I don’t know what the fuck is going on, because I know you  _ do _ care.”

Gyro inhaled deeply. He wasn’t afraid of Cabrera. Who could be? As much as he seemed mad, he was still that ray of sunshine that provided him headaches everyday. However, Gyro still answered calmly. “If I care or not isn’t the point right now. You’re obsessed with someone who sacrificed itself for you, and that someone wasn’t me.”

“But it was! Gyro. It was!” Cabrera laughed, clearly not okay. “He looked like you, he talked like you, and oh- for god’s sake! He even smelled like you!”

Gyro looked away, tidying up the already tied up paperwork. Just to have something else to do. Just to have a reason to ignore Cabrera’s voice. “But, again. It wasn’t me. It didn’t even feel pain.”

“Oh dios mío- No puedo soportar más a este pollo.” He groaned, and Gyro didn’t even try to understand what he was saying. “Okay then! Let’s say the chicken that saved me wasn’t you. It was a dumb, heartless puppet, with no will to live, and just the mission of saving Duckburg.” All of a sudden, Fenton’s voice became weak. Gyro wasn’t directly looking at him either, but he knew Cabrera was avoiding his eyes. “Why would he save me? Why would, a puppet with no heart or feelings, sacrifice the mission for me. You said they were exactly like you. Your brain, your memories, your feelings… Did you lie to me when you were building the machine or you just turned out to be wrong?”

Gyro was dying to answer. He wanted to say everything and nothing at the same time and just kiss the pain out of his voice. Because Gyro cared, but he couldn’t say it. He, instead, gripped the papers until they started to crumple. “I don-“

“Do you know-” Fenton interrupted, and Gyro was glad he did it. It was the first time the scientist was speechless, and if Fenton could carry the arguing until he got tired and left, Gyro would let him. “-how hard it was for me? Do you even- Well, I don’t think so.” He chuckled. “Do you even know how painful it was to see you die multiple times?”

And, more than speechless, that left Gyro confused. “Why? They weren’t me.” He genuinely asked, both finally looking at each other’s eyes.

“Okay. Whatever. They looked like you!”

“Why would you care, anyway? If I’d die, I mean.” Gyro truly didn’t ask that sarcastically, or even with bad intentions. He genuinely didn’t understand how or why would someone care if he disappeared. 

Fenton laughed, again in such a dark way that the scientist couldn’t believe it. “Because, surprisingly, even for me, I care about you! You self-centered and selfish dumbass!” 

Cabrera left Gyro Gearloose, the scientist who always had an answer for everything, speechless once again. “I- I mean.” He tried to make his old rude self come back. “You care about everyone, right? You’re a superhero, it’s literally your job.” Gyro closed his arms. To protect himself, emotionally, somehow.

“It’s different.”

“How is it different?”

“Because it’s different! Okay?! It just is! It just is, and It’s so frustrating and painful to see you closing yourself! People care about you! Scrooge, Manny, Lil Bulb! I care about you, idiota! Why can’t you just believe me for once?!” 

And Gyro didn’t notice Fenton’s tears and the way he was shaking until now. “Go away.” He said. Simple, and neutral. “Just-“ Gyro sighed, not even mad anymore, only exhausted. “Go away, Fenton.”

And he did.

Gyro wasn’t expecting to see him the next morning in the lab. Mainly because after the ‘Moonvasion’ (as Della liked to call it now) Scrooge had given everyone a free day, and because he was sure Cabrera would never want to see him again. The duck showed up at work, though, with a small smile and tired sighs, but no words of the last night. 

“Dr.Gearloose?” His intern muttered, from the other side of the room, fixing part of the Gizmosuit.

“Yes, intern?” Gyro tried to sound as rude as possible which, technically, it was his common self anyway. 

“I’m sorry about yesterday.”

“I know, intern.”

“And I know you’re sorry too.”

It took longer for him to reply to that statement. “I know, intern.”

“And people care about you. I care about you.”

“I know, Cabrera.”

“And I know it’s hard for you to- y’know- express yourself verbally without insulting me.” He giggled. “But I wanna know… Do you care about me? Even if it’s just a little.” Neither of them said a word. “One knock is ‘no’, and two is ‘yes’?”

Gyro wanted to walk towards the duck and press their beaks together so much it hurt. Even if his voice was still annoying, and even if Gyro was going to keep treating him the way he always did. He needed to kiss his irritating, sweet, frustrating, and caring intern.

However, the chicken settled for knocking one time on his desk.

Seconds later, he knocked again.


	4. Fuck You, Gandra Dee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after “The Dangerous Chemistry of Gandra Dee”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw // Gandra Hate 
> 
> I’m sorry, It just makes sense to make her evil here! She’s not that important in this fic, anyway. She’s just mentioned.

“Care to explain the meaning of this, intern?” Gyro asked, trying to hold back another scream. Cabrera looked at him from the chair, apologetically. Before he could even explain himself, Gyro sighed. “You know what? I don’t wanna know.”

“Bu-“ 

“I…” He interrupted Cabrera again. “Don’t want to know why the lab is basically destroyed, okay? I do not care, I just want you to fix it. Your mess, your problem.”

Cabrera got up, approaching Gyro. “But Dr.Gearloose-“

Again, Gyro didn’t let his intern finish, and turned around to not look at him. He massaged his temple slowly. “Go. Clean. The lab.  _ Intern _ .”

He heard a whine coming from Cabrera, but didn’t look at him. Not that he was mad- Well, of course Gyro was a bit pissed after being trapped in a closet for hours to find his laboratory in ruins. But he wasn't mad. He was… Gyro couldn’t find a specific word to describe it. He was mad at Cabrera, of course. Of course he was mad! He was in his right, as his boss, to be angry and make him clean the mess he had made. But, to be honest, Gyro wasn’t  _ mad _ . Perhaps the moment he saw the chaos? Yes, he was  _ furious _ . But now? Seeing his intern sweep the lab’s floor melancholy, obviously regretting his actions? Gyro felt  _ bad _ .

Gyro sighed and groaned, in that order, just to find Cabrera’s eyes again. Attempting to look away, he just ended up seeing Lil Bulb, happier and brighter than ever, and connected to one of his intern’s inventions. He, once again, looked at Cabrera, this time on purpose. The duck was still cleaning, and cleaning, and cleaning… And Gyro cursed the time he decided to hire such a childish, brilliant, annoying, gorgeous, and ambitious duck. He cursed the way Fenton’s hair looked after taking a nap in his desk, and all the moments their eyes connected that made him feel dizzy. Gyro cursed the moment he decided to hire him, and the way he was slowly becoming a soft spot for him.

_ Caring… It's dangerous _ . Gyro thought, everytime one of those curses appeared in his mind. However, those curses always came with "buts".  _ But he's so brilliant… But he's good. Good for me…  _ That were always pushed away, and turned into unfair (yes, Gyro knew he was unfair to him) attacks.

Gyro cursed again, and listened to his 'buts' for once. "Intern." He sighed. "Care to show me your new invention?" 

Fenton stopped sweeping, slightly anxious. "I- I'm really sorry Dr.Gearloose! I didn't asked you if I could-"

"No." Gyro chuckled, already exasperated.  _ He's so dumb _ . "I'm not mad. I'm genuinely asking you to show me your invention." Fenton smiled excitedly.  _ But he's so cute _ .

While Cabrera walked happily towards Gyro, forgetting the broom on the floor, the chicken couldn’t help but stare at him. He was so excited and hopeful… And for once, Gyro didn’t mind that much. Cabrera sat in the closest chair to the desk, and Gyro grabbed another one to sit next to him. 

“Okay, so you know how Lil Bulb’s power never lasts long or loses his control and temper a lot?” Gyro nodded. “Well, I couldn't fix the temper but I did fix the power! Anyway, what I did was...”

Fenton started to explain, and even though Gyro wanted to listen, the only thing he could focus on were their legs. _Close._ _They were close. They had never been that close before._ And the chicken wanted to listen, because if someone could fix something like that, he had to be a genius. An illimitate power machine could mean the end of tons of crisis in the world, not only in Duckburg. So the scientist wanted to pay attention, but _couldn’t_. 

And it was  _ frustrating _ .

Because their damn knees were almost touching. Because their feet were brushing. Because there was a lot of space in that desk but, for some reason, Cabrera wanted to stay  _ close _ to Gyro. And the most frustrating thing of all was that Gyro didn't dislike it. Gyro felt his heart pounding hard, and his hands shaking a little at the thought of Cabrera’s hands brushing his. And Gyro had never been nervous around his intern before or, at least, not that obviously. He didn’t dislike the idea of them being close, but  _ oh blathering blatherskite _ if he didn’t despised the fact that that dummy made him nervous. 

So Cabrera kept ranting about his invention, and Gyro was still trying to give him the attention he deserved. But their fingers were still sometimes touching, Cabrera wouldn’t stop biting his pen unconsciously, and their goddamn legs were practically together now. And Gyro kept cursing in his mind.

Of course, he still looked calm on the outside, and kind of irradiated. Maybe Cabrera thought it was because of him and, technically, it was, but not for the usual reasons. 

While Fenton talked and talked, Gyro sighed, his brain full of thoughts of his intern instead of actually listening to him. Out of nowhere, he saw a picture that had been recently put there. Cabrera was with some girl that Gyro couldn’t guess the name of. He had seen her somewhere, but couldn’t remember exactly where or when. However, she did give him a bad feeling... Gyro used to hate everyone for no reason, and he still did, but with that girl was different. He knew something was wrong with her. He had a reason to hate her. Why did he hate her? Not being able to remember was even more frustrating than Cabrera’s soft voice talking in the background of his mind. 

“Who is she?” Gyro asked, still staring at the picture.

“Oh!” Cabrera giggled, and rubbed the back of his neck shyly. “She’s just…a girl I had a date with recently.”

Gyro didn’t like where that was going. It wasn’t just the fact that perhaps she wasn’t good, or that maybe Gyro was, indeed, a bit jealous. It was Cabrera’s smile. It had faded away the time he stopped talking. Something was off. 

“Did it go…” Gyro frowned. “Well?”

“I- I don’t think so?” His intern laughed. Not the way he always did. Not the way Gyro liked it. “She kind of… Dumped me? But we’re from completely different worlds. Not that we could’ve worked, anyway.”

“Why do you say that?” Gyro asked. He tried to convince himself it was just to find out where he knew that girl from but, to be honest, he was  _ curious _ . Because how could someone reject Cabrera? Gyro would, of course, but out of pride and self-hate. Never because of something so insignificant such as ‘being from different worlds’.

“Dr.Gearloose?” Cabrera looked at him exactly like that time he broke one of the suit’s lasers. 

“Intern…”

“If I tell you something, promise you won’t get mad?”

“No. Keep going.”

“Well, Dr.Gearloose.” He giggled again. “That girl is kinda... the reason why the lab is destroyed?”

“What?!” Gyro shouted. If the scientist didn’t remember any specific reason to hate her, now he definitely had one. He breathed in, trying to stay calm. “What did you say, intern?”

“But it’s not what you think!” Cabrera tried to justify her actions. It wasn’t working. “She’s good! Deep down she just wants to do good and create and-“ He looked at Lil Bulb. “And she helped me with… this.”

Gyro stared at his intern for a while. He tried to justify her actions and affirmed she was good, although she was the one that made him smile like  _ that _ . It wasn’t his common, happy, joyful smile. It was a melancholic, sad, and really hurt one that Gyro hated. Cabrera deserved someone better. Someone that made his usual happy smile even bigger, and didn’t destroy a whole laboratory for- Gyro didn’t even care. He knew Cabrera was never going to feel the same for him, because he was sure he had been the cause of smiles like that one multiple times. So a part of him, besides furious, was jealous. Cabrera had been dumped and crearly betrayed, and still he felt  _ something _ for the girl. 

Gyro looked at his intern, who was focused on Lil Bulb. Still sad, still hurt… Still  _ beautiful _ .

“Listen to me, intern, because this is the only time I’ll say this.” Cebrera turned around, and Gyro sighed, looking away. “You deserve better than a lab destroyer.”

“Oh-“ Cabrera laughed softly. “Thank you, Dr.Gearloose. But I honestly think Gandra is so much more than-” 

_ Gandra.  _ That sounded familiar.

“Still.” Gyro interrupted, getting up from the chair. He had so many things to say to him, and so little words to do it. “Stay away from her, find someone else, be happy with whoever you want. I don’t care. But not her.”

The chicken walked away before the other could say anything. 

Later that night, after Cabrera and Manny had gone home, Gyro sat in his private room in the laboratory. Not that he had something to work on, but that girl’s name still surrounded his thoughts and made him drink more coffee than usual. 

Gandra hadn’t just destroyed his laboratory, but also dumped Cabrera. And Gyro knew he shouldn’t care that much, but he did care about Cabrera. And yes, he also hurt him. Multiple times, even. He was aware of that, and he hated himself for it. So Gyro had the right to also hate Gandra. 

_ Fuck her _ . He thought.  _ Fuck Gandra Dee. Fuck Gandra for hurting Cabrera. Fuck Gandra for destroying his lab. Fuck Gandra for making Cabrera’s smile fade. Fuck Gandra for having the opportunity of being with him, and wasting it. Fuck Gandra for being on Cabrera’s mind, where Gyro wanted to be. Fuck Cabrera, too, for seeing always the good part of people. And fuck me, for wanting him to see mine and not hers. Fuck Gandra for still owning Cabrera’s heart somehow. Fuck Gandra for making him jealous. Fuck Gandra for making him realize that he did care and he did like Cabrera.  _

_ And fuck Gandra for stealing and breaking a perfectly good heart as Cabrera’s. _ And yes, perhaps he was being a hypocrite. Because Gyro insulted him, and fired him, and was cold to him everyday. But he would never leave him to hurt alone. And at least Gyro was trying. Trying to improve, trying to be better, trying to care. Because of Fenton. Always for that annoying and brilliant dummy. Even if Gyro had just realized, he was starting to improve himself unwittingly for Fenton. 

The chicken was tidying up the room.  _ If I’m going to stay here to be sad, at least be sad and productive _ . And found, hidden inside all the paperwork, a file. He remembered it perfectly. Some time ago he had started noticing weird behaviour around Scrooge. Not coming from him, but from some villains who were, strangely, connected. The only thing those villains had in common was their hate for his boss, nothing else. They weren’t supposed to know each other, but after an exhausting investigation Gyro was able to find some points where they coincided. 

He opened the file carefully, and after reading some pages, he found the answer to his non-stopping question.

_ Who’s Gandra Dee?  _ Was written in the file. 

_ Scientist. _

_ Brilliant. _

_ Probably annoying as hell. _

_ Mark Beaks connection?? _

Gyro didn’t have more information about her, but just the probability of her being evil made him shiver.  _ Fenton could’ve been in danger. _ He was safe now, though. And he was strong enough. And the chicken had started to trust in him.

And, as selfish as it sounded, he didn’t want to be the one who broke Fenton’s heart.

Gyro closed the file, put it in the drawer and went home.

He didn’t sleep that night. 


	5. You’re good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after “Astro B.O.Y.D”

The whole laboratory stayed silent for a moment, Gyro staring at the closed elevator’s doors and his int- new coworker not saying a word. The scientist stayed still, lost in his thoughts until Cabrera spoke.

“Why did you do that?” He asked, confused.

Gyro took longer than usual to answer. “Because I had to.”

“That isn’t a reason, Dr.Gearloose.” 

After the last few months, Gyro had started to get used to Cabrera’s serious tone and sometimes angry voice. However, he could never get over the fact that he cared. That his concerned tone wasn’t just because Cabrera was the city’s hero. His -Gyro was still figuring what was Cabrera for him- genuinely wanted to know why he had made Boyd go back with the Drakes, and he was truly confused and hurt about it.

The chicken turned around and walked towards his desk, avoiding his coworker’s glance. “That kid already has a family. He’ll be okay.”

Gyro was used to talking to Cabrera like that but, after today, it felt somehow… wrong. Every insult or rude commentary made something inside him ache. He had been building a wall between them, and now it was violently falling for minutes.

“How can you say that? You are his family!” Cabrera approached the stairs, still staring at the scientist. 

“I’m not Boyd’s anything. I’m not Boyd’s dad nor family.” Gyro sighed, gripping the desk so hard it had started to hurt. “I perhaps have invented him, but he’s a real boy, and he makes his own decisions now.”

“That’s not true.”

“What?” Gyro finally looked at him.

“I mean-“ Cabrera giggled, drily. “You say he makes his own decisions now, however, you knew he wanted to stay with you. He stated he wanted to stay.” Cabrera said as he climbed the stairs to Gyro. “Por amor de Dios, Dr.Gearloose, he even begged you to let him stay.” There was a second of silence, that felt like minutes to both of them. They were getting used to those moments. “Why did you do it?”

“I-“ Gyro stopped, suddenly feeling a wave of repressed emotions. Joy, sadness, regret, happiness, love, anger… Everything was mixed inside him, making him feel a lump in his throat. He was unable to speak or do anything. Gyro knew he wouldn’t make it without breaking down, and that wall he had been building wasn’t prepared to fall. Not now. Not after Boyd.

He felt the hand of his coworker rub his shoulder softly for a minute, and he noticed how hard his grip on the desk was still being and how much his eyes stung. Gyro breathed in, thinking that maybe Cabrera’s company wasn’t the worst, and let him stay there close to him once again.

“Hey…” Cabrera said sweetly, bringing the scientist a bit closer. It almost felt like a dream. Or, most technically, one of Gyro’s nightmares turning into one. “You can trust me, Gyro. Let me in.”

And that’s definitely what managed to bring down Gyro’s wall. It felt as if a huge wrecking ball had demolished his heart, just to rebuild it again. Just to give Fenton a door to pass through.

And Gyro started crying.

He wasn’t sure why, but he did. He broke down next to his perhaps-crush-perhaps-more and cried. Somehow Gyro managed to sit down in between all that blurry scene, but Fenton was still standing and caressing his back.

“Why did you make Boyd leave?” Fenton asked, this time firmer but still softly. 

“I... He’s been through so much. So, so much…” Gyro removed his glasses and stared at his blurry paperwork, just to have something to focus on. “It’s my fault.”

“How’s that your fault? Wasn’t Akita the on-“

“Yes, but I should’ve known. I should’ve tried to fix Boyd. I should’ve saved him.” The tears rolled down his face and he knew there was no turning back from there but, in some way, it even felt relieving. It hurt and it stung and his chest ached, but it felt right. Gyro had never allowed himself to feel like that, and as much as it hurt, Fenton was the one making it feel valid.

“You had no idea he was evil, Gyro. It isn’t your-“

“But what if I did? What if I just didn’t want to believe it?” Gyro was still avoiding Fenton’s eyes, but it still wasn’t enough. He still felt his hand on his shoulder, and his body for once was the one begging for physical contact. He wanted to hug Fenton. He wanted to grab his hand and pull him closer because, that way, maybe, his problems would go away. Fenton could make them go away for a second. Gyro just needed a second. “I had so much faith in him I- I admired him I… I wanted to be like him.” He laughed drily, as the tears kept falling. “Isn’t it funny, though?”

“What do you mean?”

“The way that I’m, indeed, like him.”

The room went silent again, but only for a second until Gyro felt that soft hand going away, and his co-worker turning the chair around to kneel in front of him. “Look at me.” Fenton’s voice was soft. “Look at me, Gyro.” His hand was now holding his, and Gyro found ironic how good it felt and how much time he had needed to realize that. “Please. Gyro, please.”

Gyro looked at him or, at least, tried to. “I don’t think this-“

“You’re not bad.”

“But Boy-“

“What happened to Boyd isn’t your fault. You didn’t know, Gyro.” It felt good to hear his actual name coming from him. It was genuine, comforting… Even domestic. “You’re good. You’re a good, and brilliant person.”

“All my inventions turn evil, though.”

Fenton hardened his grip on his hand. Gyro wanted to stay like that forever. Even if it ached. “No. They’re just… wildly misunderstood? Right?” And Gyro looked at him directly for the first time that night. His coworker’s eyes were wet too, but still he had the most joyful smile Gyro had ever seen. “Just like you. People don’t get you I- I don’t get you either, sometimes.” The scientist was ready to avoid his glance again, but his voice stopped him. “However, you choose to be good. You choose to keep trying and keep helping people. Of course you are… difficult to be around? But you have a good heart.”

Gyro tried to find the right words to say but, instead, he just squeezed his hand back. “Thanks.” He breathed in slowly, still getting used to breathing normally again.

“Of course Dr.Gearloose!” Fenton smiled. “Besides, you invented Gizmoduck. I should be the one thanking you.”

They both stayed still, holding each other’s hands and smiling. And Gyro wasn’t sure of how long he had spent without smiling. Without genuinely smiling for someone or something he loved. All of a sudden, he felt his old naive and innocent self coming back to him for a second. Just to remind him how good hope could feel, and how nice it was to have someone to trust.

“After everything I’ve put you through…” Gyro stared at their intertwined hands. “Why do you still care?”

Fenton squeezed them again and laughed, as a single tear rolled down his face. Gyro wanted to caress his cheek so much it even was difficult to control himself. “Because I know the Gyro I met last year wasn’t you, and because you’re so… So much more than this.”

“Thanks, int… doc… Dr.Intern?”

Fenton let out a soft laugh. “It’s so dumb.”

“No!” Gyro shouted mild laughing, finally letting go of his hands. “You’re dumb!”

And besides realizing again how much he wanted to kiss that smiley boy in front of him, Gyro felt the last brick of his wall fall, and his heart pounding to the sound of Fenton’s giggles.


	6. Please don’t leave me again, you dummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after my imaginary battle against FOWL

As the last explosive sound was heard in the distance, everyone assumed the battle was finished. Gyro was panting as he looked for his co-worker in the middle of an exhausted and harmed crowd. The war against FOWL had finally finished and, as much as his right leg and ribs hurt, the scientist felt relieved. He had been close to death before but this time was different. He had someone to lose, and not even death could take that away from him now.  
As much as he looked for Fenton, he couldn’t see him anywhere. Gyro’s chest started to hurt, and he could feel his heartbeat becoming harder and faster. He ran through the crowd, looking for Fenton anxiously even if he couldn’t even move correctly. He could hear his heartbeat and feel all his wounds and, suddenly, everything was wrong. The war had finished. Things were supposed to be good from now on. But his eyes stung and he couldn’t hear anything else but Fenton Fenton Fenton Cabrera Intern Fenton on his mind. Again, and again, and again. The only thing Gyro could think about while still running through all those strangers was Fenton’s last words to him:

_“You can’t go in there, Cabrera! It’s too dangerous!” Gyro told him, referring to the creepy and dark building Magica De Spell had created._

_“It’s okay, Dr.Gearloose.” He smiled. “I’m just an intern, after all. And you’ll be okay.”_

But Fenton wasn’t just an intern, and Gyro wasn’t okay. He had to make sure Fenton knew that. He had to apologize, and tell him how important he was, and confess his feelings, and kiss him. Oh, Gyro just wanted another hug from his annoying co-worker. Even if physical contact wasn’t his thing. Even if Fenton didn’t feel the same way.

He just wanted _Fenton_.

After some time running, Gyro decided to stop on a random road. He could see some citizens laying from afar, but aside from that, he was alone. All of a sudden, he heard a familiar voice coming from behind, and his heartbeat started to speed up again.

“Dr.Gearloose?” Fenton was pantig too, he noticed.

Gyro turned around and sighed, smiling at his friend and approaching him slowly. “Good to know you’re alive, Dr.Intern.”

“I thought you were dead.” He said, a smile appearing on his face along with watery eyes.

“And I thought you were, too.”

They were in front of the other and, in all honesty, the only thing Gyro wanted to do was hug him. Fenton was covered in blood, bruises, wounds… and the gizmosuit was severely damaged to the point where you could even see Fenton’s body. The old Gyro would've been mad at Fenton. For letting them destroy the suit, for putting his greatest invention in danger… However, Gyro could only think about how Fenton was okay. Fenton was alive. Fenton was there, looking at him clearly on the verge of tears, and smiling like the hopeful and happy dummy he was.

Gyro would do anything to keep making him smile like that.

“Do you know what time it is?” Gyro asked, as if they hadn’t just finished a whole battle.

“I- I think it’s 12 am?”

“It’s still early.” Gyro kept smiling. Fenton made him smile. “Wanna go have some coffee? I have a new coffee maker.”

Fenton giggled. “Yeah! Just- Wait-“ He struggled to get out of the suit for a minute, until he fell directly into the ground. Gyro just stared at him, sighing, but smiling like the huge dummy Fenton made him be.

Fenton was ready to get up from the floor, but Gyro kneeled in front of him before he could do it, all his past emotions coming back to him. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

And Gyro hugged him. Right in that lonely, cold, and destroyed road, Gyro hugged Fenton for the first time. And even if it was dirty and his ribs hurt like hell, he wouldn’t have it any other way. Gyro liked the way Fenton’s arms felt around him, and how he could hear Fenton’s small breaths close to his ear. He loved how close they were, and how Fenton put his head on his shoulder as he gripped his shirt.  
In between all those relieved sighs and hard grips and caresses, they started crying. Gyro wasn’t sure of who was the one who started sobbing first, but he’d definitely never forget how Fenton’s hands felt on his hair, and the way he repeated his name over and over again along with “ _I thought I’ve lost you_ ”s and “ _I was so scared without you there_ ”s. And Gyro answered calmer, but still sobbing, with “Please don’t leave me again, you dummy”s and “ _You’re so important to me_ ”s.

They didn’t know how much time they had been there, but it was 1 am when they arrived at Gyro's apartment. They had left the gizmosuit at the lab, and now Fenton was struggling to walk through Gyro’s apartment without tripping on cat toys.

“Oh! I didn’t know you had cats.” He said, walking with his coworker towards the kitchen.

“Most people don’t.” Gyro was again talking with his monotone tone, but it still had a bit of genuine happiness that only Fenton could give him. “But yes, I do have cats. Three, as matter of fact.”

“Aww. Do they have names?” Fenton sat on one of the chairs around the kitchen counter while Gyro started to make their coffees.

“Of course they do, dummy.” There was a long pause that Gyro couldn’t place between the ‘uncomfortable/comfortable’ scale of silences. “Oh- You want me to tell you their names.” He realized.

“Yes, if possible.” Fenton giggled.

“Well...” He sighed and walked towards the fridge. “Milk?”

“Soy?” Gyro nodded and grabbed the brick. “Names of your cats?”

“You don’t wanna know.” He stated, as he poured the milk into Fenton’s cup of coffee. “Sugar?”

“Two lumps.”

“Too sweet.” Gyro mutered, lowkey disgusted. He still poured two lumps on the mug.

“You drink black coffee!” Fenton complained, as the other handed him the mug. “It’s too bitter. How can you drink that?”

“You’re pretty talkative after literally fighting your ex girlfriend and her villain friends.” Gyro said, looking away and taking a sip of his drink.

Fenton shrugged a little, but decided not to think about it. He looked at Gyro again. “Tell me their names.”

“Again, they are not-“

“I’m sure they’re cute.”

And Gyro wanted to refuse again. He wanted to put that subject aside and forget he had ever mentioned his cats. But, of course, he had to look at Fenton. His eyes had to land on Fenton, who was, in all ways, gorgeous. He was still wounded and full of bruises, and his hair was a lot messier than usual. But he was also seating in Gyro’s kitchen, drinking his too sweet coffee in Gyro’s favorite mug, and looking at him teasingly and giggling from time to time. And the scientist couldn’t say not to him.

“Don’t laugh.”

“Junior Woodchuck Guidebook Rule 78: Respect your fellow friends, even if their cats’ names are awful.”

“First, you were a Junior Woodchuck?” Gyro rested his mug on the counter. “And second, that’s too specific.”

“Yes, and I’ve probably made up the last part.” They both laughed, until Fenton’s giggle became a soft smile Gyro would do anything for. “I promise I won’t laugh.”

“Okay then...” Gyro sighed. “Their names are Boyle, Galilei, and Hopper. It’s bec-“

“Because of Robert Boyle, Galileo Galilei, and Grace Hopper, right?”

And it perhaps was stupid. It was so stupid, even more coming from him. It was dangerous and reckless and stupid. And it didn’t make any sense. But Gyro giggled, as he felt a strong pressure in his chest. “Yeah, exactly.” And _blathering blatherskite_ , if that wasn’t the moment Gyro Gearloose fell for Fenton Crackshell Cabrera.

He knew he liked Fenton. He knew he was important to him, and wanting to kiss him everytime he smiled wasn’t very platonic. But that was the moment Gyro realized he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Fenton.  
Gyro wanted to wake up every morning next to him, even if he had to change his sleep schedule. Gyro wanted to make extra sweet coffee for him, even if he had to keep buying that soy milk he didn’t even know he had. Gyro was dying to grab his hand while watching a movie and cuddle in front of the TV, even though he knew he’d spend the time looking at Fenton. Gyro wanted to go to the lab together, and return home to Boyd, also together. Gyro was in awe thinking of Hopper (who was currently walking around Fenton’s legs) sleeping next to Fenton, Galilei licking his hair, and Boyle meowing at him for attention.  
Gyro and Fenton had been through hell, together and on their own, and Gyro wanted to give him a bit of heaven. He wasn’t an angel, but it was as if Fenton had an aureole and wings to Gyro.

“Gyro?”

“What?”

“No! Nothing!” Fenton said, frowning but still smiling softly. “You just seem distracted.”

Gyro sighed and sat in the chair in front of him. Their knees were almost touching, and Gyro had never wanted to break their distance so much. “There was a moment, in the battle, where everything went quiet. I don’t know if it was just me, but nothing happened for a whole minute. There just was silence and chaos around us and-“ He felt his eyes sting, ready to cry for the third time in front of Fenton. He looked at him, who was still smiling but a little worried about what he was going to say next. Gyro usually loved to confuse Fenton because his eyebrows would always move in a funny and adorable way and, plus, it made him feel smarter. But now he just wanted everything to go well. Gyro took a deep breath. “And I just couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“About me?”

“About you. And your hair, and your eyes, and your heart.” Gyro placed a hand on the counter to do something with his fingers. “And how much you care about everyone and how no one gives you enough credit for that.”

“Dr.Gearloose, that’s so-“

“And how you keep calling me Dr.Gearloose sometimes, even though we’re coworkers now.”

“That’s so sweet bu-“

Gyro didn’t let him finish, and kept talking, now avoiding his gaze. “And, in that moment, I couldn’t stop picturing you dead. Or in danger. And you could’ve died without knowing that I regret everything I’ve ever done to you. You could’ve died thinking I was a bad person and-“

“I would’ve died…” Fenton placed his hand over Gyro’s, and their eyes connected in a way neither of them could begin to describe. “Being in love with an incredible, and brilliant, but sometimes wildly misunderstood scientist.”

Gyro’s heart skipped a beat. “You are in love with me?”

“Are _you_ in love with me?”

“Madly.” Gyro answered without hesitation.

“Hopelessly.”

“Endlessly.”

They started to lean more on the counter, their beaks millimeters away and whispering their words. Gyro could only feel Fenton’s hand intertwined with his, and his fingers caressing his palm.

“Foreverly”

“That’s not how suffixes work.”

“I don’t care.” Fenton smiled.

And just when they were about to close the distance, a cat jumped over the counter, making them go back to their seats and separate their hands.

Gyro groaned as he got up to pick his cat up and place him again on the floor. “Boyle, you are grounded for life. No tuna cans for you anymore! You’ll have to settle for the cheap ones!” He turned back to Fenton, who was giggling softly, and leaned into the counter again. “Where were we?”

They leaned slowly again, but a loud crash coming from the living room made Gyro turn around again. He was ready to walk away when Fenton groaned and grabbed his wrist. He turned him around and pulled him close by the neck, his left hand holding his wrist and the other caressing his hair.

And then they kissed, forgetting the cat's mess. They kissed, slowly and deeply and painfully late after all they had been through. They kissed, Gyro moving his hand to touch Fenton’s cheek, and resting the other in the backrest of the chair. And they kissed, as if they were the only ones that mattered in Duckburg, and saying everything they had been wanting to say since the first day.

When they separated, too soon for Gyro, Fenton whispered softly, still caressing the back of his neck. “I like your cats.”

“They don’t like you.”

“Oh, wow- That’s so-“

“But they will.” Gyro interrupted, cupping his face with his hands and making Fenton look up at him. “They have to. Because I do.”

“Oh, and please don’t ground Boyle. The kid was just in need for attention.”

“Our kid can spend a week without the expensive cans.”

“Our kid?” Fenton said in awe, and Gyro blushed. “Now he is our kid?”

“We are practically raising Boyd together already.” He got up and leaned on the counter. Fenton followed him, hugging him and putting his beaks together once again, this time standing on his tiptoes. “Don’t mind me if I think we’ve pretty much already went through the ‘are the cats our kids or not’ phase.”

“I like the sound of that…'' Fenton gave Gyro a peck, as he tapped rhythmically something on his back.

“Are you telling me you love me in morse code?”

Fenton stopped, a bit anxious. “Yes?”

“You’re the love of my life.”

Gyro kissed him again and, that night, he found out that sweet coffee’s taste wasn’t that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if some stuff doesn’t make sense or is written incorrectly! English isn’t my first language but I’m trying my best!


End file.
